


Footprints On Our Hearts

by Lady_of_Ferelden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom, Dragon Age: Inquisition, dragon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Ferelden/pseuds/Lady_of_Ferelden
Summary: Dehmian Lavellan - newly named Herald of Andraste - is on his way with his party members Cassandra, Varric and Solas to the Wolves Den in the Hinterlands to get rid of the demon controlling the pack. Upon arrival the group meets a mysterious woman who isn't fond of sharing her name with them.Yet Dehmian sees her potential and asks her to join the still young inquisition.





	Footprints On Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> It's been ages since I last wrote so please bear with me! I hope to get more fluent by writing more often :)  
> There will be a slow build-up, giving me lots of opportunities to write and get better. 
> 
> This story will follow the events of Dragon Age Inquisition, the videogame. The main focus being my Original Character Pup (her real name will be revealed eventually) and her relationship with the other companions. (Especially her relationship with Varric.)  
> As well as Inquisitor Dehmian's blossoming relationship with the Tevinter mage named Dorian Pavus.
> 
> About Dehmian: He was born from a human mother and an elf father. When he developed his magical skills, his father took him away from his mother to raise him on his own in the woods. Dehmian would sometimes spend short periods of time in Dalish clans but his father wouldn't allow him to stay with one. He has no vallaslin. Doesn't want one either, as he believes it would only ruin his pretty face.

# Chapter 1: Woman without a name

It was a little after midday and the sun was burning high in the sky. Granted, it would’ve been a very nice day if it hadn’t been for that enormous gaping hole in the heavens.  
Dehmian Lavellan -newly named Herald of Andraste- took another look at the map he had gotten from horsemaster Bennet’s wife. He wasn’t quite used to maps, he had never needed them before, but now he was in unknown territory, looking for a Wolves Den, so the map did come in handy.  
“It should be somewhere around here” he muttered, scratching his head.  
“Over there” Cassandra said, pointing ahead of them “A white wolf, we must be close.”  
And indeed, a white wolf was lying in the grass near the riverbed. It seemed he hadn’t noticed the small group yet. Dehmian motioned his friends to be quiet, figuring a surprise attack would be the best approach. As they got closer, the elf readied himself to attack, reaching out for his staff.  
It all happened in a flash. Before any of them had done anything, an arrow flew through the air and landed just in front of the Herald’s feet. The party froze in surprise for a moment.  
“Let go of your weapons right now or I promise the next will go straight through your eyes” a female voice threatened. A woman appeared behind the wolf, her bow focused on the elf’s head, clothes dripping with blood. Seems like she had been fighting. It was hard to make anything of the woman’s features, her face hiding in the shadow of the cowl that she had draped over her head. A moment later, 4 Mabari hounds walked up beside her, flashing their teeth at the party. 

Lavellan didn’t let go of his staff just yet. Especially not now that four vicious looking dogs were growling at him and his new friends. Best not to take any risks.  
“We’re here on a mission” he explained calmly, trying not to upset the woman “the farmers a little up ahead asked us to deal with the wolves attacking their people.”  
“Well you can go back to them and tell them their problem is solved” the mysterious woman replied just as calm “Me and my hounds just killed the demon that was controlling this pack. The wolves won’t attack the farmers any longer. The wolf you’re looking at is mine.”  
“Yours?” Dehmian asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yes mine. He was on the lookout while I was fighting the demon together with the others” she explained again, bow still aimed at the Herald “now all of you, let go of your weapon or I WILL send this arrow straight through the pretty elf’s eye.”  
“I don’t think she’s kiddin’ Charming” Varric whispered as he nudged his elbow in the taller’s side.  
“Alright alright” the mage muttered as he let go of his staff. “Better?” he asked with a smug grin, holding his hands in the air.  
The mystery woman nodded shortly and lowered her own weapon as well. The white wolf perked up, his tail wagging as he walked over to his owner.  
“Sooooooooo” the Herald began, his eyes moving up and down as he examined the woman “you’re saying you just killed a demon, all by yourself?”  
“No” she replied, not hiding her annoyance. For someone with such big ears this kid seemed pretty deaf. “I did it together with my hounds.” The woman smiled fondly as she said so, clearly proud of her four legged friends.

“I see... Hmmm” the elf stroked his smooth chin, his big grey eyes twinkling as he examined the girl further. He nodded to himself. She could make a fine addition to the team. Needed some fixing up tho. A lot of fixing up, he had to admit she looked downright horrible with her blood-soaked, ragged clothes.  
“Something the matter?” she asked, a slight hint of suspicion in her voice.  
“Oh no! Quite the contrary!” Lavellan grinned “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dehmian Lavellan and these are my companions Cassandra, Varric and Solas. We are part of the newly formed Inquisition. We seek to restore order and we’re planning to close that big, ugly hole in the sky.”  
“A noble cause” the woman nodded, approving of their goal. The hole in the sky had been bothering her for a few weeks now, it was reassuring to know someone would do something about it.  
“Yes, quite isn’t it?” the Herald replied with his most elegant smile. “And you know, we could always use capable people to help us close it and fight the demons it spits out, such as yourself, Miss.... Miss... I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch your name yet?”  
“My name is none of your business!” the woman snapped in anger. The elven mage had clearly hit a nerve there.  
“Woooow there, easy now Pup” Varric came in between them“ Prince Charmin’ here just asked for your name, no need to get all defensive.”  
The young woman let out a displeased grunt “What did you just call me? Pup?”  
“I did, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ---“ the storyteller started, but got cut off by the other.  
“I like that name actually. You can call me that” the female claimed “from this moment on, you can call me Pup. It is... Fitting”  
“What kind of nonsense is this?” the seeker grunted displeased, stepping forward “just tell us your name already!”  
“No no Cassandra” the elven mage hushed as he turned around to her “if she wants to be called Pup then so be it. I’m sure she’ll tell us her name when she’s ready.”  
“Hmph..” Cassandra clearly didn’t agree on the matter, but decided not to go against it any further. Instead, she simply crossed her arms over her chestplate.  
“Anyway.. Pup..” the Herald picked up where he had left his conversation with the woman. “The inquisition could always use capable people such as yourself... And capable hounds for that matter” he quickly added as he glanced at her wolf and Mabari hounds. “So, would you, and I ask you kindly, would you consider joining us and our cause?” 

Pup took a deep breath and examined each member of the party standing in front of her. They looked like a weird bunch. Two elven mages, a dwarf and a seeker. It almost sounded like the start of a horrible joke. And this Inquisition the elf named Dehmian was speaking of, was it to be trusted? Pup knew there had been an Inquisition hundreds of years ago, was this one going to be the same? She’d have to go up against a lot of darkspawn. Not that it mattered, she had done so before and she was still standing. Perhaps it was better to do so in group. And... She’d get to have some social interaction. Of course she had her dogs who she loved dearly and talked to every day but, you know, it’s not quite the same as talking to a human being.  
“Alright” she nodded “if your Inquisition will have me, I’d like to join. And the same goes for Roman, Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Pluto.” She added.  
At the sound of their names, the wolf and Mabari hound wagged their tails in excitement. Where they had seemed very threatening and vicious before, all of them now looked like they wouldn’t even hurt a fly.  
“Wonderful” Dehmian grinned “Then I welcome you to the pac--- I mean the party!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!  
> It's a rocky start but you know, every beginning is /ruff/  
> HAH


End file.
